Encuentro con el amor
by alin33
Summary: Este es un fic YAOI si no te gusta este genero no lo leas...Tyson es nuevo en la escula mientras que Kai siente algo por este pero no esta seguro de que es.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila en la calle se podía ver a los carros y personas pasar todo era normal. Mientras que en una casa se veía a un chico de cabello negro de unos 16 años durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que

Tyson levántate llegaras tarde a la escuela

Decía un señor mayor de edad mientras que este seguía durmiendo

¡Tyson he dicho que te levantes!

Ya me levante abuelo ahora puedes salir de mi habitación me voy a cambiar

Date prisa muchacho que ya es tarde

Ok

Cuando su abuelo salió

Qué hora es… ¡Es tardísimo llegare tarde!

Decía esto levantándose de su cama mientras que abajo se podía oír todo el escándalo de cosas cayéndose.

Pero que estará asiendo ese chico

Es eso baja Tyson corriendo por las escaleras

No corras te puedes caer

No importa abuelo ya me voy se me hace tarde nos vemos al rato

Espera

Pero no alcanzo a pararlos

Ah se fue sin desayunar

Mientras que Tyson llego a la escuela y empezó a correr por los pasillos

Donde estará mi salón... auch

Había chocado con otro chico

Fíjate por donde caminas torpe

Tu eres el torpe por qué no te…oye tu cabello es muy raro

Decía esto posicionándose muy cerca del chico

Mi cabello no es raro y aléjate estas demasiado cerca

Te lo pintaste

Es natural

No puede ser natural… como la parte de adelante va a ser blanco y lo de atrás negro

No tengo tiempo para esto voy retrasado

Dicho eso aventó a Tyson a un lado mientras que el se paraba pero no llego a dar ni un paso porque enseguida este lo agarro del pantalón

Espera antes de que te vayas podrías decirme donde está el salón del 2 – A

Ts… De acuerdo

Decía esto agarrando la mano de Tyson ayudándolo a pararse y una vez hecho esto empezó a jalarlo

Oye

(Se veía tan lindo de esa forma… pero que me pasa yo no puedo estar pensando de esa forma)

Em. disculpa

Que quieres

Podrías soltarme no hay necesidad de que me estés tomando la mano

A si

Lo decía saltando su mano cuando llegaron al salón tocaron la puerta y salió el maestro

Kai creí que no llegarías

Puedo pasar

No

disculpe

Tú debes ser el nuevo

Eh si… soy Tyson podemos pasar

No, es tarde no pueden pasar tendrán que esperar hasta que termine la clase

Dicho eso cerró la puerta dejando a los dos jóvenes afuera en el pasillo

No hay remedio

Decía Kai sentándose

Oye me podrías enseñar la escuela

No

Por que

No hare de guía

No te cuesta nada

Ya dije

Bien

Tyson también se sentó en el pasillo

Y como te llamas

Kai

…

…

No vas a preguntar mi nombre

No

Me llamo Tyson y soy nuevo

Si no me dices no me doy cuenta

No te cuesta nada ser amable

hm


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando termino la primera clase Tyson y Kai entraron al salón, una vez adentro Kai se fue a su lugar mientras Tyson permanecía parado en medio del salón.

Oye eres el nuevo

Decía un chico rubio de ojos azules acercándose a Tyson

Si

Ven te sentaras a mi lado

Claro

Así los dos se dirigieron a sus asientos y una vez ahí Tyson se dio cuenta que Kai se sentaba atrás de el

Por cierto soy Max

Yo Tyson… por cierto Max eres muy amable no como otros

Esto lo decía dirigiéndole una mirada rencorosa a Kai mientras que este ni se inmuto.

Eh no hay de que

Además eres mas simpático y no tienes cara de amargado

Seguía diciendo Tyson mientras que Max intentaba aguantarse la risa

Y también…

Bueno basta

Decía Kai levantándose de su asiento

Tienes algún problemas conmigo

¿Yo?...no como crees

Pues no lo parece

Yo no tengo la culpa de que nacieras con cara de amargado

Y tú cara es la de un idiota

Oye

Hm

Qué bueno que se lleven bien… seguro serán grandes amigos

Nunca… seria amigo de alguien tan gruñón

Y yo de un tarado.

Bueno…

Ya no pudieron continuar por que entro el profesor. Cuando sonó la campana del receso.

Tyson quieres comer con Kai y conmigo

Cla…oh no

Que pasa

Olvide mi bento y no traigo dinero para comprarme algo

Por idiota

Tyson fulminaba a Kai con la mirada pero cuando iba a decir algo entro un chico chino de cabello negro y largo con ojos dorados

Kai te traje el almuerzo

No gracias

Quien es el

Se llama Tyson es nuevo… Tyson él es Ray

Mucho gusto

Igualmente

Bueno Kai toma

Decía Rey entregándole una caja de almuerzo

no yo traje el mío

que mal educado eres Kai… Ray fue tan amable de traerte el almuerzo y tu no piensas ni en recibirlo

hm

Dicho eso se fue del salón

pero que gruñón

no importa y ahora que haré con esto

podrías dárselo a Tyson el olvido su comida

bueno yo...

Claro no tengo ningún problema en dártelo Tyson

Gracias eres el mejor...Kai no sabe de lo que se pierde

Es verdad mira que rechazar algo que su propio novio le hizo con mucho cariño

Claro… espera que Kai y Ray son novios

Si llevamos 3 meses

Hm… no te preocupes Ray hare que Kai coma el almuerzo que le has preparado

No te preo…

Rey no termino de hablar por que Tyson había salido corriendo.

Vaya que tiene mucha energía

Si… bueno que te parece ir al patio a comer

Claro.

Mientras Rey y Max se iban al patio Tyson buscaba a Kai.

Te encontré

Que quieres

Toma

Los dos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, Kai sentado y Tyson parado a su lado

No lo quiero

Ray es tu novio por lo menos podrías comer lo que te preparo

Comételo tu

Te propongo un trato tu comete la mitad y yo la mitad

No

Tyson veía a Kai con reproche mientras empezaba a inflar sus mejillas

(que tierno se ve…. No Kai concéntrate tu ya tienes pareja… además es un idiota)

No me importa lo que digas le prometí a Rey que comerías y vas a comer

Dicho eso se sentó a lado de Kai mientras destapaba la comida

Mira Kai que rico se ve

…

O sabe delicioso

…

Di ah

…

Abre la boquita aquí viene el avión

No soy un niño pequeño

Bien tu lo quisiste

Dicho eso se posiciono sobre kai y le tapo la nariz este intentaba quitárselo de encima pero Tyson logro inmovilizarlo

Que pretendes

Que comas

Después de muchos reproches y peleas Kai por fin había empezado a comer


	3. Chapter 3

Era el fin de las clases y Ray estaba en la puerta de la escuela esperando a Kai cuando por fin lo diviso este venia con Max y Tyson, el ultimo al ver a Ray se acerco corriendo a el

Ray toma tu toper, Kai se comió la mitad de la comida

Este lo veía con confusión y curiosidad

En enserio

Claro que si yo te lo prometí

De verdad

Claro

Max y Kai llegaron a su lado, los dos escuchando lo que decía Tyson

Ray, Tyson dice la verdad y no ha dejado de alardear en todas las clases.

Es verdad Kai…

Esto lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa

Hm

Vamos Kai quita esa cara de amargado el almuerzo que Ray preparo estaba muy bueno

Valla no creí que lograras que comiera

No deben dudar de mi porque soy el mejor

El mejor para molestar

Oye… bueno por lo menos yo no ando peleado con la vida… sabes no te aria mal sonreír… vamos sonríe

Decia esto estirando las mejillas de Kai y este intentando quitárselo

Déjame en paz

Te dejo en paz por hoy si muestras una linda sonrisa

Si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras de molestar

Oh vamos no te cuesta nada sonreír

Vamos Tyson deja de pelear con Kai

Max había intervenido mientras pequeñas gotitas caían de su cabeza al ver una pequeña vena en la frente de Kai

(Sonriendo) Bueno que les parece ir a mi casa

No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en ayudarte con tu tarea tarado

Hm amargado y tú qué dices Max vienes

Claro

Y tu Ray

Lo siento Tyson pero yo tampoco puedo

Bueno hasta mañana

Tyson y Max se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del primero, el segundo veía raro al primero ya que este solo asomaba la cabeza de un lado a otro

Tyson que buscas

Reviso que mi abuelo no esté cerca…pero al parecer no está…Vamos

A penas había dado dos pasos cuando una espada de madera iba en dirección a su cabeza

¡Tyson cui…

Max ya no termino la frase cuando este ya estaba de rodillas sobándose la cabeza

Debes entrenar mas muchacho

Abuelo por qué hiciste eso

Es parte de tu entrenamiento… hm

El abuelo había volteado a ver a Max

Hola mucho gusto soy el abuelo de Tyson

Soy Max su compañero y amigo

Vaya que rápido hiciste un amigo chico

Bueno abuelo nosotros estaremos en mi cuarto

Esto lo decía empujando a Max adentro de la casa y una vez en el cuarto de Tyson

Porque tu abuelo te golpeo con la espada de madera

Esta empeñado en que sea un gran espadachín, desde que llegue no ha dejado de decirme que debo entrenar

Ya veo… espera un minuto cuanto tiene que llegaste

Antier en la mañana

Y antes donde vivías

Con mi hermano

Y tus padres

Prefiero no hablar de eso si no te molesta

No hay problema… que te parece si empezamos la tarea

Claro


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

Había pasado ya tres meses desde que Tyson entro a la escuela y Kai sentía que le saldrían canas.

Siempre que Ray le llevaba de comer, Tyson le obligaba a comérselo no importaba donde se escondiera este lo encontraba.

Hasta hace un mes y medio ya no bastaba con que solo comiera ahora también lo obligaba a convivir con ellos, no se rehusaba a convivir con Ray después de todo era su novio, pero siempre que veía a Tyson este estaba de lo más alegre con Max.

Kai había estado pensando ese último mes el porqué no sentía que se le revolvía el estomago cuando Ray se le acercaba en vez de eso cuando Tyson estaba cerca se ponía nervioso.

Ahora era viernes y había invitado a Ray al cine ya que hace mucho que no salían como pareja.

Y ahí es donde se encontraba ahora mismo en la entrada esperando a su novio.

Cuando vio que venía a su encuentro se cuestiono si en verdad estaba enamorado de él.

Ray era lindo eso lo tenía claro también era amable y no era molesto estar con él en cambio Tyson era molesto y ruidoso aunque también amable en algún sentido y además podía ser el mismo.

Ya no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos por que una voz lo interrumpió

Perdón te hice esperar

Esto lo decía Ray con una sonrisa

No

Y qué película veremos

La que gustes

Estaban formados para comprar las palomitas habían decidido ver una película de acción

Sabes Kai me puse muy contento cuando me invitaste

Hm

Te he notado distraído este mes

Son imaginaciones tuyas

Puede ser (en verdad será mi imaginación)

Había pasado tres horas y ahora se encontraban dando un paseo en el parque, Kai iba con un brazo puesto en el hombro de Ray mientras este estaba recargado en su hombro todo estaba tranquilo a ninguno de los dos les importaba las miradas que recibían de la gente que pasaba por ahí. Hasta que…

Mira Kai… ese de ahí no es Tyson

Este dirigió su vista a donde le decía Ray y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Tyson se encontraba sentado en una banca comiendo un helado y a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello negro con rojo en la parte de adelante y ojos verdes.

(que hace ese chico tan cerca de Tyson… pero que digo no tengo derecho a decidir con quien se junta)

Esto lo decía con el seño fruncido y arrastrando a Ray atrás de un árbol el cual lo veía confuso

Kai te pasa algo

No

Entonces porque nos escondemos

Es que (piensa rápido) no quiero que interrumpamos a Tyson en su cita

Kai y desde cuando a ti te importa eso… además tengo curiosidad

Mientras se zafaba del agarre y caminaba en dirección a Tyson el cual al verlo no dudo en saludarlo.

Kai vio que Ray lo señalaba y Tyson lo saludaba desde donde estaban así que decidió acercarse

Hola Kai ¿qué hacías escondido?

Nada que te importe

Tu siempre tan amable

Lo decía con sarcasmo

Y dinos quien es el Tyson

Decía Ray dirigiendo su vista al chico que lo acompañaba

Oh si perdón el es Ozuma… Ozuma ellos son Ray y Kai amigos de la escuela

Y qué relación tienes con Tyson… Ozuma

Ozuma solo veía las reacciones de Kai después de un rato mostro una pequeña sonrisa y abrazo a Tyson de la cintura

Somos novios


	5. Chapter 5

Novio….novio…novio…novio

Esas simple cinco letras seguían resonando en su cabeza durante dos días y empezaba a cansarse de eso el necesitaba dormir como todo ser vivo pero no podía cuando cerraba los ojos veía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Ozuma agarrando de la cintura a Tyson mientras que este estaba sonrojado y Ray mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y luego un beso entre Tyson y Ozuma, se repetía una y otra vez que eso no debería importarle pero simplemente no podía olvidarlo y se enojaba por eso, a él que le importaba que el cabezota de Tyson tuviera novio ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo... y no podía estar celoso porque el tenia a Ray.

Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño lo venciera ya que mañana tenía escuela y quería estar descansado.

Lunes en la mañana y se veía a Tyson corriendo por los pasillos cuando llego frente a una puerta se paro y toco al no recibir respuesta la abrió y vio que el profesor todavía no llegaba

—Llegue

—Te salvaste Tyson

Esto lo decía Max acercándose

—Ni lo digas, creí que tendría que quedarme otra vez en detención como la semana pasada

Mientras hablaban se dirigían a sus lugares cuando Tyson vio que Kai tenía la vista al frente y lucia horrible

—Viejo que te paso… tienes unas ojeras horribles

—No es de tu incumbencia (rayos me hace mal no dormir en tres días… estúpido Tyson esto es tu culpa)

—Oh vamos solo estaba preguntando… debes ser más amable

—Quieres cerrar la boca tu voz me irrita

—Estas más gruñón de lo normal

—No es tu incumbencia

Tyson dirigió su mirada a Ray el cual se encogió de hombros, al ver eso ya no dijo nada y se sentó con el seño fruncido, justo a tiempo ya que el profesor iba entrando

— Jóvenes siéntese, el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno

Dicho eso entro Ozuma con una sonrisa dirigiendo su vista a Tyson el cual solo lo veía impresionado y Kai sentía que se lanzaría a golpearlo

— (después de todo también es su culpa que yo no haiga podido dormir)

Pensaba esto con el seño fruncido y siguiendo con la vista a Ozuma. Tyson seguía viendo a Ozuma ya que este todavía estaba algo enfadado con el por lo ocurrido en el parque mientras el segundo ocupa un lugar disponible y Ray veía a Kai muy pensativo y agachando un poco la mirada.

Cuando llego el descanso Kai estaba listo para desaparecer pero Tyson lo agarro de un brazo impidiendo su escape mientras que Ray y Max se reían por lo bajo y se acercaban a ellos

—Vamos Kai deja de intentar ser un antisocial

—Suéltame idiota

—No… tienes que aprender a hacer amigos

—No me interesa hacer amigos…. Ahora suéltame

Kai intentaba soltar el agarre y Tyson ejercía toda la fuerza que podía para no soltarlo.

—Bueno dejando el asunto de Kai a un lado… Tyson por qué no nos dijiste que tu novio asistiría a esta escuela

Decía Ray con una sonrisa

—Eso es…. Espera antes que nada Ozuma no es mí…

—Vamos cariño no intentes negar lo nuestro

Esto lo decía Ozuma abrazando a Tyson por la cintura

—O…Ozuma de dónde has salido

—No creerás que dejare a mi novio solo cuando yo estoy aquí….

—Ozuma nosotros no…

—Y quien es el rubio

—Soy Max

—Oye no me….

—Bien les molesta si almuerzo con ustedes

—No hay problema

Los cinco se dirigían al patio Tyson todavía agarrado del brazo de Kai y Ozuma iba a su lado mientras que Ray y Max caminaban atrás y hablaban por lo bajo

—Ray me explicaras que pasa no entiendo nada

—Bueno resumido Ozuma es el novio de Tyson lo conocimos hace poco en un parque…ah…Chicos

Los otros tres voltearon a ver a Ray

—Max y yo horita los alcanzamos vamos a comprar las bebidas

Antes de que contestaran Ray agarro la mano de Max y se lo llevo corriendo, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Ray miro a Max a los ojos

—Ahora si podemos hablar bien

—De acuerdo

—Cuando Ozuma se presento como el novio de Tyson… Kai se puso muy tenso… Max creo que a Kai le gusta Tyson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

—Por qué dices eso Ray

Max veía como Ray agachaba la cabeza y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

—Kai ha estado muy raro este último mes siempre anda pensativo y frunce su seño cuando alguien está cerca de Tyson….además el no acepta fácilmente convivir con lo demás y tampoco que lo toquen pero Tyson está logrando lo que yo no puede…así que para mí es claro que le gusta

—No será tu imaginación yo no noto a Kai diferente es cierto que es un poco mas sociable que antes pero no creo que sea para tanto

—Se que Kai no es la persona más alegre pero se te olvida que yo soy su novio y mejor amigo lo conozco muy bien

—Y que piensas hacer

—No quiero retener a Kai a mi lado cuando el ya no siente nada por mi es mas creo que nunca hubo un nosotros

Max solo veía como la mirada de Ray se ensombrecía parecía que quería llorar así que él se acerco y lo abrazo

—Ray no me gusta verte así

—Lo siento Max…. Bueno será mejor que regresemos

Se iban separando poco a poco del abrazo y una vez desecho Ray empezó a caminar pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Max lo agarro del brazo

— Estas seguro que quieres dejar a Kai

—Claro si él es feliz yo también lo seré

—No te veo muy convencido de lo que dices… además que tal si te equivocas y no es lo que piensas

—Supongo que tienes razón…. Max me ayudaras a ver si Kai siente algo por Tyson

—No sería mejor que se lo preguntaras

—Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que contestara "no siento nada por ese imbécil es mas no lo considero ni siquiera mi amigo es demasiado ruidoso además yo te tengo a ti y no necesito nada más"

—Como estas tan seguro que te dirá eso

—Cuando yo me le declare a Kai me dijo que como era su mejor amigo podíamos intentar tener algo y me dijo que era el tipo de chicos que le gustaban que nunca se fijaría en alguien tan ruidoso así que eso me da una pequeña idea de su respuesta…. Imagínate al grandioso Kai Hiwatari enamorado de un chico como Tyson…. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría admitir abiertamente

Dicho eso empezó a caminar mientras que Max se quedaba viéndolo

— (Si tan solo supieras mis sentimientos… me pregunto si me odiarías o me aceptarías… lo que son las penas del corazón me gustaría poder elegir de quien enamorarme y lo que más deseo es que tú seas feliz) Ray

Decía y pensaba esto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza

Mientras que con los otros tres la situación era muy tensa, Kai no dejaba de dirigir miradas de odio a Ozuma mientras que este solo lo ignoraba y abrazaba a Tyson por la espalda y el ultimo intentaba soltarse del abrazo

—Por favor Ozuma suéltame quiero comer

—No te estoy agarrando las manos

—Pero no puedo comer contigo abrazándome... Kai por favor ayúdame

Este veía como Tyson le dirigía una mirada llena de suplica y algo esperanzada

— (En verdad me molesta que lo esté abrazando pero sería una buena venganza por no dejarme dormir) No es asunto mío

—Kai traidor… nunca te he pedido algo y ahora que lo hago me abandonas…. Eres malo

—No me importa

— Ah….Ozuma podrías decirme porque estas en esta escuela

—Intercambio estudiantil…. Por cierto quiero hablar contigo de algo importante en privado

Tyson veía como Ozuma por fin lo había soltado pero su expresión era muy seria así que los dos decidieron apartarse de Kai para poder hablar tranquilamente

—Y bien que pasa

—Tyson finge ser mi novio por el tiempo que este aquí

—Estás loco…

Esto lo decía muy sonrojado

—Además tú tienes novia… le vas a poner los cuernos conmigo porque eso no lo permitiré y quiero que les digas la verdad a mis amigos

Mientras inflaba un poco sus cachetes y fruncía el seño

—Lo hago para verificar algo

—Que quieres decir

—No te puedo decir

—No confías en mí

—Si confió pero no te lo puedo decir además no le hare mal a nadie

—Y que hay de Mariam

—Te prometo que hoy hablare con ella

—Lo siento Ozuma pero no voy a seguirte el juego aunque ella lo acepte…cuando lleguen Ray y Max les diré la verdad

Cuando terminaron de hablar regresaron a donde habían estado sentados y al llegar vieron que Ray y Max ya se encontraban ahí

—Chicos donde estaban

—Platicando pero y Kai

—Se fue

—Bueno supongo que no importa… Max, Ray tengo que aclarar que Ozuma no es mi novio

—¡Que!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Max y Ray intercambiaban miradas entre ellos luego dirigieron su mirada a Tyson y Ozuma

—Entonces por qué se presento como tu novio

Lo decía Ray con el seño fruncido realmente había creído que Ozuma era su novio.

—Bueno eso no me lo quiso decir

—Quería ver sus reacciones eso es todo

—Le dirán a Kai

—No que sea su castigo por abandonarme cuando lo necesitaba

Ray y Max veían como Tyson se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía su seño mientras que Ozuma mostraba una pequeña sonrisa pero decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse con la duda

Eran las cuatro de la tarde Ray se encontraba en la casa de Max para ser más exactos se encontraban en el cuarto de este sentados en la cama.

—Y cuál es el plan Ray

—Bueno lo vigilaremos y cuando este seguro hablare con él

— Hasta cuando lo haremos

—Por el tiempo que sea necesario

—Ray no quiero vigilar a Kai

—No me vas a ayudar

—No digo eso… pero no creo que yo sea de mucha ayuda por que no solo hablas con él o con Tyson supongo que también debes saber si tiene sentimientos por Kai.

—Tienes razón pero debo admitir que me gustaría estar equivocado…

Max veía que Ray estaba cada vez mas deprimido, no le gustaba verlo así por culpa de Kai.

Él lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera después de todo había entregado a la persona que amaba a su contrincante para verlo feliz y ahora este lo hacía sufrir.

— te parece si vamos por un helado

—He

—Mi papa una vez me dijo que el helado es bueno para un corazón roto

Lo decía mostrando una sonrisa haciendo que Ray se alegrara un poco

—De acuerdo

Tyson se encontraba entrenando con la espada estaba cansado pero si quería comer tenía que hacerle caso al abuelo después de todo el pagaba todo lo que el consumía.

—Esto es aburrido… abuelo ya puedo descansar

Mientras le diría una mirada de suplica y este solo veía como su nieto blandía la espada con los brazos cruzados.

—Necesitas entrenar si quieres heredar mi dojo

—Pero yo no quiero heredarlo

Lo decía con el seño fruncido y dejando de blandir la espada

—Escucha Tyson tendrás que hacerte cargo del dojo… es una tradición familiar

—Y por que Hiro no lo está haciendo, no se supone que se hereda al primer hijo

—Bueno eso es porque él está trabajando en el extranjero

—Pero no es justo

—No pongas esa cara… veras que cuando venga lo pongo a entrenar el doble que a ti

—Pero….

—Nada de peros y es mejor que empieces a limpiar el dojo y después comemos

Tyson dejo la espada en su lugar y fue por las cosas para limpiar.

—Por lo menos ya no tengo que entrenar el día de hoy

Kai se encontraba acostado en su cama desde que había llegado de la escuela había decidido pensar en todas las emociones que empezaban a surgir y no le había gustado a donde se dirigían estos.

—(No me gusta Tyson… yo tengo a Ray y no permitiré que el interfiera en nuestra relación) No me voy a enamorar de él.


	8. Chapter 8

Un nuevo día daba inicio Ray se preparaba para ir a la escuela, toda la noche se la había pasado sin dormir por lo cual en su rostro se notaban una ojeras enormes pero ahora ya tenía un plan para verificar si Kai sentía algo por Tyson.

Sabía que Kai no admitiría sus sentimientos pero para eso estaba el, antes que ser su novio era su mejor amigo y el solo quería la felicidad del bicolor y si para ello tenía que renunciar a él lo haría con gusto porque lo amaba.

Con este último pensamiento soltó un suspiro, le dolía el corazón con tan solo pensar que tendría que dejar ir a Kai.

El plan era simple el domingo invitaría a Max, Kai y Tyson a un picnic en el parque una vez ahí el rubio tendría que estar todo el rato con el peli azul mientras que el estudiaría las reacciones del bicolor.

Vio la hora en el reloj que se encontraba puesto a la mitad de una pared, tenía que apurarse o llegaría tarde.

*—*—*—*

Kai iba corriendo por el corredor se había quedado dormido y ahora tenía que correr para que lo dejaran entrar al salón.

Cuando llego toco la puerta esperando por que el maestro aun no llegara o que estuviera de buen humor.

—Hiwatari llega tarde.

Escucho que le decían desde atrás por lo cual se volteo y se hizo a un lado.

—Me permite pasar.

—No

Fue lo único que dijo el adulto para pasar a un lado del adolecente y entrar al salón. Kai solo soltó un bufido odiaba a ese maestro, el también había llegado tarde y aun así le decía que no podía entrar, era tan injusto.

Bien no podía hacer nada luego pediría los apuntes de la clase y con este último pensamiento empezó a caminar hacia el patio cuando iba a bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Ray?

Dijo al ver que el pelinegro iba subiendo, Ray por su parte vio al bicolor y le sonrió, era claro que el maestro ya había llegado y no los dejaría pasar.

—Se me hizo tarde.

—Quieres que vayamos al patio trasero ahí nadie nos molestara.

El oji dorado solo asintió y los dos empezaron a caminar cuando Kai estuvo a su lado tomo su mano, lo cual hizo que sonriera aun mas y apretara el agarre.

*—*—*—*

Todo el salón estaba en silencio el maestro había decidido aplicar un examen sorpresa y ahora todos estaban concentrados en el o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba Max, en lo último que pensaba era cual sería el valor de x ahora quería saber donde estaba Ray.

— (Le habrá pasado algo… nunca llega tarde) ah

Soltó un suspiro no ganaba nada con preocuparse tal vez se había quedado dormido y por eso no había llegado. Volteo hacia un lado, Tyson se veía muy concentrado en su examen.

— (No se para que estudiar esto, de que nos va a servir saber el valor de la hipotenusa) Odio las matemáticas.

Soltó por lo bajo regresando su vista a la hoja sobre su asiento la cual permanecía en blanco.

*—*—*—*

Kai y Ray se encontraban sentados en el pasto uno a lado del otro, el segundo un tanto nervioso, estaban solos y ahora era su oportunidad para averiguar algo.

—Kai…

—hm

—tu…que piensas de Tyson.

—Es un tonto que no sabe lo que es el silencio además de la persona más molesta que he conocido en toda mi vida y espero que algún día ya no lo vea. Su presencia solo altera mis nervios y quisiera golpearlo.

Que directo pensó Ray, todo lo que había dicho Kai era doloroso tal vez Max tenía razón y el bicolor no sentía nada por el peli azul.


	9. Chapter 9

El examen había terminado para alivio del rubio quien se paró de su asiento y se acerco al peli azul ya que lo habían cambiado de lugar, Tyson se había quedado en su asiento y a él lo habían puesto hasta el fondo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, tal vez el peli azul era un genio en las matemáticas y de ser así el le pediría ayuda.

—Seguramente reprobaré.

Contesto y este lo vio impresionado, si él había estado observándolo todo el tiempo que duro el examen y podría jurar que el peli azul se sabía todas las respuestas.

—Soy pésimo en matemáticas lo único que hice fue dibujar muñequitos y al final escribí lo que sea.

Dijo este mientras mostraba una sonrisa, una gota bajo por su cien al escuchar eso y el preocupándose por que lo creería un ignorante. Pensaba decirle algo cuando vio a un bicolor entrar.

—Hola Kai.

Solo obtuvo un hm por su parte aunque eso ya se lo esperaba después de todo compartían salón desde que entro.

—No te hace daño regresar el saludo correctamente.

—Metete en tus propios asuntos Kinomiya

—No sé cómo es que Ray sigue a tu lado.

Sinceramente él también se lo preguntaba, Ray era alguien amable y lindo siempre estaba al pendiente de él a veces sentía que no merecía su amor y hacia lo posible por darle la felicidad que se merecía.

—Por cierto Kai ¿has visto a Ray?

—Se encuentra en la enfermería.

Contesto el bicolor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Está enfermo?

Pregunto Tyson levantándose de su asiento

—No, unos estúpidos le arrojaron un balón de básquet que le dio en la cara y quedo inconsciente. Lo lleve a la enfermería y me dijeron que llamarían a su casa para que vinieran a recogerlo.

—Pobre Ray —Contesto Max mientras bajaba la vista, cuando encontrara a esos tipos los golpearía hasta cansarse nadie se metía con su gatito. —Les parece si al rato vamos a su casa a ver como se encuentra

Recibió dos asentimientos de cabeza.

—Por cierto Kai hubo examen sorpresa de matemáticas.

Este bufo, lo que le faltaba un examen que no había podido contestar, el era bueno en matemáticas ya vería como convencía al profesor de hacerle el examen.

*—*—*—*

Llegando la hora del almuerzo Kai desapareció de la vista de los otros dos, ahora no estaba Ray como para permanecer a lado de ellos. Tyson se levanto de su asiento.

—Iré por Kai. —Dijo con una sonrisa para después salir corriendo

Max no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo cuando el peli azul ya había desaparecido solo soltó un suspiro, ahora no tenía ganas ni de comer solo se quedaría ahí en el salón.

Tyson por su parte encontró al bicolor en su lugar favorito la azotea, con paso calmado se acerco a él.

—Que quieres Kinomiya

Kai no tuvo ni que darse la vuelta sabía perfectamente que Tyson se encontraba atrás de él.

—Vengo por ti.

—Ahora no está Ray

—Pero eres nuestro amigo y los amigos comen juntos.

—Grávate esto en la mente yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

Decía mientras se daba vuelta para verlo a los ojos directamente.

—Pues yo si quiero ser tu amigo así que sería mejor que lo aceptaras de una buena vez.

Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho por lo cual Kai suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, bien podría rehusarse pero no estaba de ánimos para la charla sinfín del peli azul que estaba dispuesto a comer con ellos.

Kai iba enfrente y Tyson atrás, mientras el segundo hablaba y el primero intentaba ignorarlo.

Se suponía que había aceptado bajar para ahorrarse la plática y ahora lo tenía a dos escalones atrás hablando de quien sabe qué cosa. Escucho un pequeño grito, volteo mas por instinto que otra cosa y vio a un peli azul cayendo hacia él, por lo que impulsivamente extendió sus brazos para atraparlo.

El resultado fue un bicolor sentado en el piso junto con un peli azul entre sus brazos y metido entre sus piernas, los dos con los ojos cerrados, Tyson fue el primero en abrirlos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la posición en la que estaban, su corazón latía muy rápido y por alguna razón quería besar al chico frente a él, Kai por su parte empezaba a abrir los suyos, el golpe le había dolido, seguramente tendría un lindo dolor de espalda al rato, en un segundo se arrepintió de haberlos abierto, frente a él un sonrojado Tyson con unos ojos brillantes, la boca un poco abierta y al parecer este no se daba cuenta de que esta apretando su camisa, simplemente sus instintos le decían que besara a Tyson, se veía tan inocente entre sus brazos, era toda una tentación.

Los dos empezaron a acercarse despacio esperando que alguno parara lo que ocurriría, ninguno se detuvo, sus labios se encontraron en un beso el cual era tranquilo, los dos disfrutaban del beso, Tyson llevo sus manos al cuello de Kai y el beso se transformo en uno mas pasional.


End file.
